


fifteen fifty-two

by l___tm



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assistant, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin | Kai, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kim Jongin | Kai Being an Asshole, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Lee Taemin & Park Jimin (BTS) are Best Friends, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tension, Truth or Dare, i am so bad at tagging sorry, i dont actually know what slow burn is but, i dont even remember what i was writing, they are all very important ppl but they act like 13 y/os
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l___tm/pseuds/l___tm
Summary: What I didn't know was how important the number 1552 would become.(i am so bad at summaries lol just read the notes)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun & Original Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Original Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Original Character(s), Lee Taemin & Original Character(s), Lee Taemin & Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) & Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	fifteen fifty-two

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i'm not sure whether or not i will actually write this. this idea just came to me a couple weeks ago and i made a draft. i wrote the first chapter, and i'll decide if i want to keep writing... also a lot of the tags don't really apply yet, since this is the first chapter and there is a lot more after... so if i don't end up writing any more, they won't really ever apply lol. also it's not been proofread so there's probably a lot of mistakes sorry... ANYWAYS i hope you enjoy !!

Handing the contract back after writing the date and signing my name, I felt relieved. Maybe this would finally be a chance for me to start over and live how I wanted. I checked the time on my phone: 3:49. Within 3 hours, I would be at my new job. I grinned, nervous but excited, and exited the building.

I headed back to the hotel I had been staying in for a few weeks. I realized I depended on getting this job more than I thought. I moved from my apartment to stay in a hotel, for the slim chance I would be selected. Grateful I _had_ been selected, I began packing my luggage and tidying the hotel room. 

It was small, but comfortable, with a twin bed and a small closet. There was a bathroom, with a door separating the room with the toilet and shower from the sink. The room with the sink and mirror acted as a small hallway, as there was no door between them and the main room. There was also a dresser, with a TV set on top. There was a small table in the corner, and a nightstand next to my bed.

I collected my more formal clothes from the closet and placed them in my suitcase. I was glad I had kept my professional outfits, knowing they would be more practical than endless sets of sweatpants and hoodies.

I did not need to change what I was wearing, as I deemed it the perfect balance of formal and comfortable. After all, I was only meeting who I would be working for, we wouldn't be doing any real work today.

I tied my hair, tucking the loose strands behind my ear, and grabbed my toiletries, placing them in their appropriate pouch. I checked the shower and drawers to confirm I hadn't left anything before walking out. I placed everything in my suitcase, zipped and locked it, and placed it on the floor. I grabbed my backpack off the table and set it on the bed, replacing the suitcase.

I glanced at the time displayed by the clock on the nightstand: 4:47. I decided against a quick nap, as my ride would pick me up in 13 minutes. I turned on my phone to pass the time by playing games.

I was barely nervous, which shocked me, but I was relieved. There was a lot of competition for this position, and I had only heard good things. Hoping they were true, I focused on my game, trying to not overthink.

A few minutes later, I checked the time again: 4:57. I collected all my luggage and walked out of the room. I didn't want to be late for my ride. I took the elevator, thankful it had been on my floor and I didn't have to wait. My new company had already arranged my hotel room, and they would be paying for the last night, since I had to stay much after the time you had to check out. All _I_ needed to do was return my room key and tell them which room I was staying in.

After that quick interaction, I hurried out the entrance, just in time to see a black car pull up. It had tinted windows, which I never actually understood the purpose of. The driver opened the door and walked around the car. Turning to face me directly, he asked for my identification, which I provided. He returned it and placed my luggage in the car, and opened the door for me. I slid in, keeping my backpack with me, and closed the door. We pulled away from the hotel within a few seconds.

He didn't seem very talkative, and I didn't want to annoy him, so I kept my mouth shut. A minute later, he began speaking, nearly causing me to jump.

"I'm Taemin," he said, "you might see me around sometimes, I run errands when there are conflicts. In a sense, I'm an assistant like you will be, but for all the upper positions in the company, not just one person."

"I only had to pick you up because Jimin had a schedule conflict," he continued, rolling his eyes. I could tell he wasn't actually annoyed; he smiled slightly at Jimin's name, indicating they were friends.

A sound rang out throughout the car, and a name showed up on the screen between my seat and his.

"Speak of the devil" Taemin said, as he read Jimin's name on the screen. He answered the phone, smiling at me, causing us both to giggle.

"Hello?" Jimin asked.

"Yes, hi, what do you need?" Taemin replied, faking an annoyed tone.

"Did you pick her up?" Jimin questioned.

"Who? I'm on break right now," Taemin lied.

"What? You were supposed to pick up Alex, did you pick her up?" Jimin asked, confused.

"Ohhhhh. No, I didn't," Taemin responded. We caught eyes, sending us both into fits of laughter, as Jimin stayed on the line, even more confused.

"Yes, we're on the way right now, we'll be there in 5 minutes," Taemin stated.

"You scared me, I really thought you forgot to pick her up!" Jimin complained, not upset, as he found it funny as well.

"Okay, bye bye," Taemin smiled, hanging up, causing us to both laugh again.

I was thankful he ended up being friendly, as he calmed any nerves that I had.

"We'll be there in less than a minute," he stated, signaling me to grab my backpack from where it was sitting under my legs.

He was correct, we arrived soon, and both exited the car. He grabbed my luggage out of the car and handed it to me, as I thanked him for the ride.

"The company sent me anyways," he said, "but I enjoyed it, it was nice to meet you."

"You too," I replied as we walked away from the car, "I hope we will see each other some other time."

"I'm sure we will," he laughed, as we entered the building.

"Do you want me to stay with you or would you rather find your way around alone?" he asked.

"Ahhh, I think I'll go alone, thank you again," I smiled, waving to him. He waved back and turned around, exiting the building and walking back towards the car.

The building seemed like a hotel, but very fancy. I assumed it was an apartment building, a bit surprised why I was here, but I didn't know what to expect after all. I walked over to the front desk, and I was greeted by a warm smile.

"How can I help you?" the person working there asked.

"Well this is my first day at this job, if this even is where I'm supposed to be. I'm working for EXO, but it seems I've arrived at an apartment building..." I rambled.

"Ah, yes! Can I see your identification? Many of EXO's employees live in this building, you're at the right place, don't worry," she reassured.

"Of course," I answered.

"Alex? We were expecting you. I'll get someone to show you around," she smiled, walking away. I checked the time on my phone, hoping I wasn't late: 5:21. I still had nine minutes before I would be late. She returned, offering me a cookie, which I politely declined. A man followed her; I assumed he was going to show me around.

"This is Jimin, he'll show you around," she said, "if you need anything later, you can come down here and ask at the desk, but Jimin will probably be more helpful."

She walked back behind the desk, as Jimin and I walked away.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up, I had to prepare something here," he said sweetly, "we don't have much time, I will just bring you to the room, alright?"

"Okay!" I responded. His smile was beautiful, I couldn't stop looking at him. We took an elevator, once again not having to wait, as it was already on the ground floor. I stared down while in the elevator, trying not to look at Jimin.

"I think you'll enjoy this job, it's quite interesting working here," he said.

"I was surprised to find out I had been given the job, EXO is a very well known company. I'm working for someone at a high position, too," I added. "What is your job?" I asked as the elevator door opened.

"Pretty much the same thing as Taemin, we just help out important people," he joked, "we carry out tasks like picking you up, and running simple errands. We also do work when necessary... Even though we don't work like the people in high positions, we still need to be smart enough to do their work."

I could tell he and Taemin were both very intelligent and hard-working. They both were very serious, but had bubbly personalities, something I was grateful to see at a company like EXO. I thought back to what the person at the front desk had said about asking Jimin if I needed anything, deciding to ask him what she meant.

"What did the woman at the front desk mean when she said to ask you if I need anything?" I questioned as we walked down a hallway.

"Ahh, I'm kind of an assistant for you, as well. If you ever have any questions or need anything, I can help you. Taemin can, too. I don't know if you got his number, though. Here is mine," he explained, handing me a slip of paper with digits on it.

"Thank you," I replied, putting the paper into my pocket.

"You can call me or text me whenever, I am required to be available at any time," he said. I nodded, thankful I had contact with someone I had at least had a conversation with before. His pace slowed, eventually stopping at a door, identical to that of any other room we had passed.

"This is his room, well your room now, too," he laughed, "Baekhyun is probably inside as well, he's been helping out for a couple days. I can come in if you'd like," he suggested.

"Yes, please do," I said. Both he and Taemin made me feel much more at ease.

"Alright," he smiled, knocking on the door.

A few moments later, the door was opened by a man, slightly taller than Jimin.

"Who?" he asked, motioning towards me, but aiming the question at Jimin.

"Alex, the assistant. She was supposed to be here by 5:30, I thought you knew," Jimin responded.

"It's 5:28 now," the other man shared randomly.

"Yes. Can you tell Kai? She's here to meet him," Jimin asked.

The other man, who I now assumed to be Baekhyun, opened the door a bit more, and Jimin grabbed my luggage, leading us inside. The room we walked into was very large, and it appeared there were more rooms connected. Jimin closed the door and led me to a sofa, where we both sat down. Baekhyun seemed to have disappeared, so I took the time I had alone with Jimin to ask him something on my mind.

"Why did you act so cold when talking to Baekhyun?" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't get upset with me.

"Ahh, we were outside, there could have been people watching in the hallway... we are close, but in public we must always act professionally," he explained, whispering as I did. I sighed in relief at his answer, glad there wouldn't be tension between Baekhyun and Jimin as I originally expected.

He took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you nervous?" he questioned, meeting my eyes. I didn't know how he knew I was nervous, even I didn't realize until he mentioned it.

"A little," I whispered, readjusting my position on the sofa. He rubbed his thumb over my hand, occasionally giving it another squeeze. "Thank you for coming with me," I said.

"Of course! I know first days are stressful... I hoped having someone you had at least talked to before would make it a bit easier," he smiled. He gave my hand one last squeeze, and released it.

Only a few seconds later, Baekhyun walked into the room. Following him was a tall man in a suit more expensive than everything I owned. He wore a serious expression as he walked over to me and extended his hand.

"Kai," he stated, shaking my hand.

I had no idea what to reply; he had an extremely intimidating aura. He didn't seem to mind my silence, walking to take a seat in a chair across from us. He glanced briefly in the direction of the door, and turned around and sat down. As I saw his face again, I noticed it had shifted dramatically: he now wore a warm, friendly smile. Baekhyun took a seat next to him, in his own chair.

"The door is closed, right?" Kai asked. Jimin nodded. Everyone started laughing, as I now realized he was only acting serious because he wasn't sure if we were in private.

"Anyways," he began, "I'm Kai, this is Baekhyun, and that is Jimin." He motioned to each person as he stated their name.

"We talked before, while I was leading her here. I also called Taemin earlier to make sure he had picked her up," Jimin said, and we burst into laughter remembering the phone call with Taemin.

"Ah, okay, that's great. Did you give her your phone number? I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day so I can run through everything with her. Baekhyun, you should give her your number, you two have similar jobs, get to know her," Kai said. Jimin nodded, answering the question aimed at him. Baekhyun stood up and walked towards me, handing me a slip of paper, which I placed in my pocked, next to the one Jimin had given me.

"I think you two are free now. I will text you if I need anything," Kai stated. Baekhyun stood up, walking to a table where a bag, presumably his, was placed. Jimin did not stand up yet. Instead, he brought his mouth to my ear and asked if I would still like him to stay. I shook my head, feeling comfortable with Kai after seeing how friendly he really was.

Jimin stood up and waved to me, as did Baekhyun, and the pair exited.

"What was your name again? I've been so busy this week, I barely had the chance to write anything for you, I apologize," he asked, genuinely sorry.

"Alex," I laughed.

"Ahhhh, that's it! Would you like anything to drink?" he offered, rising from his chair.

"Just some water, please," I answered. He filled a glass with water and set it on the counter, walking to a table, which he picked up a set of papers from. He walked back over to me, papers in one hand and water in the other. He set both on the low table in the center of all the chairs and sofas. Instead of returning to his original seat, however, he moved next to me, where Jimin had sat.

"Let's begin," he said, "I know you don't have any experience at this company, whereas most assistants have worked here for a while. That was one of the reasons I selected you... I was offered an assistant 3 years ago, but I declined because they almost all just want to be working for someone at a high position. They don't actually care about the work or helping people. I read a lot about you and I hoped you would be different. Baekhyun is the CEO's assistant, Suho's assistant. I selected him. He's been at EXO for a while, but he is like you. Suho treats Baekhyun very well, which is why he has had time to help me the past couple of weeks. Like Suho, I will make sure you are well cared for, as I feel it is as much my responsibility to care for you as it your responsibility to care for me."

I couldn't believe Baekhyun was the assistant of the CEO, EXO was a very famous company. I was glad both Kai and Suho seemed like good people.

"Your main job is to assist me, obviously. You don't need to do any cleaning or anything. Every morning, you will receive a list of anything you need to complete during the day. Your tasks can range from answering calls to proofreading to helping me with my work. We should get to know each other well, as we will be working very closely. I'll give you my number, you can contact me at any time. I have arranged plans for dinner tomorrow night. We will order food and eat here with Suho, Baekhyun, Jimin, and Taemin. I hope it's not too overwhelming for your first two days, I would like you to get closer with all of us," Kai said.

"With Suho?" I asked, checking to make sure I had heard right.

"Yes, we are very close, as well as he and Baekhyun, both of which I'd like you to get to know better," Kai replied. He must have noticed the worried expression on my face, as he wrapped his arms around me. He was warm, and his hair smelled like cherries.

"I planned on us talking with them after dinner, but if you don't feel comfortable, we'll end after dinner, okay?" he whispered. I nodded and pulled away slightly, the realization of who was holding me setting in.

"Ready to go over the last few things?" he asked, pulling away completely, and I nodded again.

"There are a few rules I've created, along with the other 4," he started, "read through this."

I assumed the other 4 meant Suho, Baekhyun, Taemin, and Jimin. I skimmed over the paper I was handed, noticing it was a list.

**1\. You shall never be forced to do anything.**

**2\. We are to know and respect each other not just as coworkers, but also as friends.**

**3\. If you are ever in distress or if ANYTHING is ever wrong, you are encouraged to come to me.**

**4\. You can contact me or tell me about anything. Texting should be for less urgent issues. Call me if you ever need something immediately, as I will excuse myself from any work or meetings to answer and help you.**

**5\. You must act professional when in public. Any conversations or actions conducted in private shall not be discussed in public, unless given explicit permission.**

As I looked up, he began talking again, "The first rule is very important. If there is something you feel uncomfortable doing, you should inform me as soon as possible. The second rule applies to all of us, Suho, Baekhyun, Jimin, and Taemin included. The third and fourth rules discuss communication."

He paused for a few seconds before resuming, "The fifth and final rule is necessary to protect the company and its employees. You have already seen this exhibited, when I acted formal until I was sure we were in private."

I nodded, signaling I understood all the rules. "I think that is everything," Kai said.

"It is Friday and I have an empty schedule, but I think it's best if you rest and take some time to comprehend everything," he continued. I turned on my phone, checking the time: 6:07. Kai told me his number, as I had my phone out, and created a contact for him. I entered Jimin's and Baekhyun's numbers before Kai stood up. He walked over to where my luggage was placed, and grabbed it, calling for me to follow him.

We walked down a hallway, until he stopped at two doors opposite to each other. He pointed to the right, and told me that was my room, and that there was a bathroom inside. Then he pointed to the left, explaining that was his room. I opened the door and walked in, not sure what it would be like inside. Kai opened his own door and took a few steps inside before turning around and calling to me.

"Dinner will be on the counter at 7:30, you can eat whenever you like. Rest well, tomorrow will be crazy," he said with a smile that seemed almost evil.


End file.
